The Tournament
by Anime-Ice-Princess
Summary: This is just a little story I thought up. The gang has to enter another tournament and they need a 5th! The fifth is Botan! But don't worry, she's been training. Why did they have to enter the tournament? Will anyone get really hurt this time around?
1. Chapter 1

"So, that's what's going on. What do you say?" Botan asked Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke with a smile. Koenma had informed her about another demon fighting tournament. They had to compete in the tournament, and win, because....well Koenma didn't tell her. Botan had went back to her apartment and called the boys over and told them about the situation at once.

"Hell n-" Yusuke was cut off by Kurama.

"I'm sure we all would not mind at all to join the tournament, right?" Kurama smiled at Botan and shot Hiei a look.

"Hn. Fine," Hiei grunted uncaring.

"Yea! Let's do it!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Yusuke, realizing he was outnumbered, sighed. "Fine," He said, crossing his arms. "I'll go."

"Wonderful!" Botan clapped her hands in glee. "I'll just call Koenma and tell him you all agreed." She pulled out her communication device, and before long, she was talking to the toddler.

"They all agreed!" Botan proclaimed proudly.

"Great!" Koenma said enthusiastically. "Um, Botan? I need to talk to you. Go in another room please," Botan shot the group a confused look before shrugging and walking into her kitchen. The boys crawled over and pressed their ears to the door to hear.

"As you know, we need a fifth for the tournament..." Koenma started, trailing off.

"Who are you going to ask? Genkai?" Botan's cheery voice reached them and they looked at each other in confusion, not knowing where this was going.

"I would, but Genkai is getting older," Koenma breathed deeply. "I would like you, Botan, to be the fifth for the tournament."

The boys gaped at one another in petrifying shock. "What?" Botan hissed. "Are you insane?"

"Botan, you won't just be a dead-weight. It's better this way," Koenma's voice told her.

"I guess so..." Botan sighed. "How are we gonna tell the boys?"

"If I know them, we won't half to. They're probably listening at the door."

"Boys!" Botan screeched, coming trough the door and aiming a kick at the closest boy , who was Yusuke.

"Oww," He moaned, rubbing his head.

"You can fight?" Kurama asked, distracting Botan, who was getting ready to kick Yusuke again.

Botan froze in mid-kick. "Yea," She turned to him. "I haven't told any of you because I was still learning. I only mastered what I am doing to fight recently."

"What skill did you master?" Yusuke asked her.

"That's my little secret," Botan winked at them.

"So when is the tournament?" Kurama asked.

"In 3 weeks," Botan answered. "That should be just enough time for all of us to get what we need. Get ready. I probably won't see any of you until we go to the tournament. It is going to be just like the Dark Tournament, with the transportation via boat and all," Botan thought a second. "Well, I think that's it...ok, bye!" Botan materialized her oar and rode off so fast none of them could be positive of where she went.

**3 WEEKS LATER.....**

"Where's Botan?" Yusuke asked, looking around the boat, his head swiveling around constantly.

"Hello hello!" A cheery voice rang out from just in front of them. The blue haired deity was running toward them. She had her blue hair out of her regular pony tail so it was long and cascading down her shoulders and past her waist. She had on a kimono like the pink one she normally wore, the same pattern and colors, only this one was modified for fighting. It was shorter than the normal one. It came just a little bit past her knees, so she could move more freely.

Botan waved at them and stopped right in front of them. "Man, I haven't been through this before! It's actually really nerve wracking!" She rubbed her hands together nervously.

"It's fine!" Yusuke threw an arm around her shoulders. "Just hold your head up high and if someone looks at ya funny, pound their face in. Or if you can't, tell me, and I'll do it for you."

"Yea, yea," Botan looked around at the other contestants. "They are all so big!"

"Calm down, it'll be fine!" Kuwabara told her, patting her head.

"Oh, look! They're doing that thing they did for the other tournament!" Yusuke yelled, pointing a large platform.

"No, it's optional," Kurama stated. "You can fight here if you wish, but it is not necessary."

"Ooh!" Botan clapped her hands and jumped up and down, trying to see. Botan was the shortest one there by far. She was even smaller than Hiei, who had grown a lot lately. "Sounds like fun! I wanna fight! I haven't had a competitive fight yet!" She turned to them all and gave a pleading look. "Can I please?"

Yusuke shrugged. "I say fine. You need some practice before the tournament. But if you look like your gonna die, we're going to cut in."

Botan jumped up and down. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" She gave Yusuke a quick hug, then Kuwabara, then Kurama, and was about to continue on to Hiei but paused, recoiling slightly. Hiei saw this and rolled his eyes. He sighed deeply, then held his arms out slightly, in an offering way. Botan looked surprised, but didn't argue. She gave Hiei a longer hug than the rest, lingering because she wasn't sure if she would ever get to hug him again.

Botan pulled away with a happy sigh. She jogged up to the platform, jumped up onto it, and waited for her opponent to jump onto the platform as well. The rest of the group had made their way up, so they were just next to where Botan would be fighting.

Botan had on a calm face, eyes closed and taking deep breaths. She opened her eyes slowly, and watched her opponent. It was a large, purple demon, covered with spikes and armed with a sharp sword. He wasted no time in rushing her. He was running toward her, but Botan wasn't moving. She was just watching him with calm eyes, face emotionless.

Suddenly, Botan's hair lifted into the air as if lifted by wind. A few moments before the sword impacted with her body, a smirk appeared on her face, and she lifted both her hands as if about to throw a ninja star, though nothing was in her hands. Everyone was surprised when suddenly ninja stars appeared through her fingers.

Botan threw them all with one fluid movement. They struck him deep in the neck, forming a circle around his neck. Blood gushed from the wounds as the demon fell to the ground, dead.

"Aw, is that it?" Botan asked the rest of the group. "He was weak, that wasn't any fun!" She jumped down so she was with the group.

"Um, Botan..." Yusuke started. "We need to talk to you," Yusuke grabbed one of Botan's hands while Kuwabara grabbed the other. Together they pulled Botan into a secluded corner of the boat, Kurama and Hiei right beside them.

"Let me go!" Botan shook the boys off of her . "What?"

"I think it's about time you told us what your mastered skill is," Kurama said with a warm smile.

"Oh, ok," Botan smiled back. "Let me think here...Ok. Well, I'm really fantastic at hand to hand combat, but I guess you could say my specialty is force and matter manipulation. I have the ability to control the things around me," Botan thought a second, but before she could say the rest, Kuwabara interrupted.

"Show us! I have trouble thinking-"

"There's a shocker," Hiei said, but was ignored.

"That you can control everything around yo-Agh!" He stopped short with a scream when a large wave of water lept into the air and hovered above them. Botan lifted a hand and waved her hand in a circular motion, then gesturing down. The water formed something like a water tornado around Kuwabara. It swirled around him, not stopping until Botan held out her hand in the universal 'Stop!' motion, jerked it up into the air, pointed two fingers back down at the water. In turn, the water stopped swirling around Kuwabara, flew back up into the air, and splashed back down into the water.

Botan grinned at them. "Yep! Manipulation, that's my thing!" Kuwabara's eyes were wide, and he was looking at the water suspiciously. "Like I was going to say, I can do other stuff too, though. Not as cool, but pretty useful! Like during the fight just now, I materialized those throwing stars. But I could always do that. Oh, and I'm not bad with a sword!" She listed.

Kurama nodded understandingly before turning and looked past the people on the boat to the mass of land they were approaching. "How long do you think it will be before our first competition?" Kurama asked, turning to his friends.

"I think it'll most likely start tomorrow," Botan answered.

"Probably," Hiei said shortly, also looking at the shore.

"Oh! That is so pretty!" Botan exclaimed. "I wonder if I'll be able to get a tan," Botan looked down at her pale arms.

"Botan, we're here for fighting," Yusuke told her. "But ya, I guess you could. Although, I like your pale skin. I always know it's you when I see you far away."

"Idiot," Botan rolled her eyes.

**Upon Arriving At The Tournament Place**

"Alright! This is pretty good, we have a match the day after tomorrow. We have a day and a half to chill out and get ready!" Botan looked around at their opponents, and random onlookers and audience members. Her, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke had just gotten the information on their first battle and had headed over to the hotel that would be occupied by the contestants and the audience. They were now in the lobby.

"Yes, I don't think it could have been any better," Kurama agreed.

At that moment Botan suddenly fell toward the floor, having being pushed. She caught herself with her hands and pushed herself back up, swiping at the figure that had pushed her with her foot. She landed the kick and the person went down. Botan came down on him, putting a knee on his chest and grabbing his shoulders and slamming them against the floor.

"Are you ok, Botan?" Kurama asked. She nodded curtly and looked at the man. He had forest green hair and yellow eyes. His face was covered in freckles and was tan. The man looked like he was in his mid thirties.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Botan snarled.

"Robbie!" The man grinned at her. Botan's grip loosened.

"Robbie? My Robbie?" Botan asked, grinning as well.

"Got that right!" Botan got up and stuck her hand out to help Robbie off the floor.

"Who the hell is Robbie?" Kuwabara asked, wary of the man that had pushed the girl he considered his younger sister.

"Who indeed," Hiei added.

"Oh, everyone! This is Robert Tokisho, or Robbie, for short." Botan introduced. "Robbie, this is Hiei Janenji, Kazuma Kuwabara, Suichi Kurama, and Yusuke Urameshi!"

"Nice to meet ya!" Robbie grinned and stuck his hand out. The only one who offered their hand in return was Kurama.

"You know, you all sound familiar to me," Robbie commented.

"Well it's possible," Botan replied. She stood next to Hiei. "Hiei here is a spirit and demon world famous thief and murderer," She moved to Kurama. "You probably heard about Kurama, although you probably know him as the famous thief Youko Kurama," She grabbed Yusuke and Kuwabara's hands affectionately. "And this is Yusuke and Kuwabara. Yusuke is the new spirit detective, and Kuwabara is his partner."

"Wow BB, your in some pretty famous company. Are you their assistant?" Botan nodded and everyone else decided it was their turn to speak up.

"Ok hold on here," Yusuke said. "For starters, BB?"

"BB? That is the nickname I came up with a long time ago. It stands for Beautiful Botan, so whenever I say the nickname or she thinks of the nickname, she will know that I will always think she's beautiful," Robbie grinned at Botan and she blushed and buried her head in Kuwabara's arm.

"Mhm...now how do you know Botan exactly? Are you two long lost lovers or something?" Yusuke inquired with a raised eyebrow. Botan kicked him in the back of the knee and he yelped and fell.

"No, I'm her cousin. We were always very close. I gave her the nickname when her boyfriend dumped her for another girl, who it turns out he was cheating on her with. It made her feel better," Robbie answered.

"What do you do for a job?" Kuwabara took Yusuke's pain and his inability to speak as an opportunity to ask a question.

"Well, um..." Robbie trailed off and glanced nervously at Botan.

"No! You aren't, are you?" Botan glared. "How could you?" She ran away from them to their room.

"What are you doing?" Hiei asked in shock of how Botan had reacted.

"I'm a mob boss," Robbie said reluctantly. "BB absolutely hates it. She saw me kill a family and she never really got over it. That and the first time she met my crew they were washing blood off their hands and hiding evidence from a job they just got done doing...."

"Oh my god!" Yusuke exclaimed. "You really are an ass!"

"Yea, I know I am. BB wanted me to quit, but I didn't. And she knows that if I'm here and still have

what my job is, I'm probably ain't doing a lot of good." Robbie wrung his hands regretfully.

"What _are_ you doing here?" Kuwabara asked suspiciously.

"Oh, some of my crew are in the tournament, and I'm here to clean up evidence they were in the gang if they die." He replied. He didn't sound the least bit worried about his teammates.

"You better stay away from her," Yusuke ordered harshly. The three other boys nodded in agreement.

"I will," Robbie promised. "Unless it proves useful for me to be around her. Which I don't think it will, but it may."

"Useful how?" Kurama asked, eye brow raised.

"I don't know now," Robbie replied. "We will see if and when the time comes," Robbie then abruptly turned on his heel, leaving the three angry boys glaring at his back as he walked away.

**Two Days Later**

"Where is she?" Kuwabara asked exasperatedly. "We've been waiting forever!"

"What do you mean 'forever'? It's been like 2 minutes and the arena is about 5 minutes away. Our match is in an hour, we're fine!" Yusuke yelled at him. "Let the girl get dressed in peace!"

"Yusuke is, I thought I would never say this, right. Botan has special abilities now, and we have no idea what kind of special equipment and special outfit she needs for this match. It could be highly technical and take a while to set up!" Kurama told them.

"Hello hello!" Botan chirped. The boys turned around to face her, and their jaws dropped. She had on a black mini skirt that came halfway up her thigh with a red tank-top that clenched tightly against her small form. Her shoes were black high-heeled sandals, and her cerulean hair was down and curled at the bottom, and it almost reached her knees. In her hair was a mid-evil looking sword barrette. It had a metal glittering blade, and it's hilt was black and gold, with a red gem at the bottom.

Kurama and Hiei quickly closed their mouths, but Yusuke and Kuwabara continued to openly gap at her. "What?" Botan asked.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Yusuke yelled. "Go put some clothes on!"

"Oh bite me!" She stuck her tongue out at him. "For your information this outfit is just for the battle."

"So it is a special type of cloaked uniform that will turn into something protective if you are in danger?" Kurama asked.

"No....It's to distract whoever I'm battling so I can have a chance to do my stuff. I'd be in a little bit of trouble if they weren't paying attention to me and saw whatever I sent at them coming. And god help me if it was the best attack I had!" She rolled her eyes and everyone followed her out the door.

"Now the fun starts," Botan grinned.

**Love it? Hate it? I didn't think it was too too bad myself....Contact me and tell me what YOU think! There's a button right there! **


	2. I'm not dead, I swear it!

Hello everyone! I know I'm probably going to burn in hell for this announcement, but here it is. The keyboard to my laptop is current screwed up as bad as The Last Airbender movie. I am currently typing on my parent's computer while I'm babysitting my little brother. I want to inform you all that I am going to put all of my stories on hold for a while. Don't worry, it will be updated eventually. I have come to the conclusion that I would like to start a few little stories instead of trying to work on my long, in depth ones. It takes me quite a while to write things, because, well, I'm 12, and I only babysit for a few hours like days a week. I barely get anything done, and that's if I do have inspiration. Please don't hate me, though I know you should. Especially since my laptop has been broken for a couple months now, and I just now got this informant out...

Regardless, I still am making a few new anime stories. What is anime you say? Look it up on Google. I'm not a fucking encyclopedia. Anyway, if you do know what anime is, and have enjoyed a particularly wonderful one called Slayers, then the stories I am making are for you! Hopefully I will get those out soon. If you might be part of my audience that will read them, please PM me, or review, or even email me with telling me! My email is available on my profile under 'Email' for those of you wish to directly flame the hell out of me, 'cause I know I deserve it, and for those wishing to simply carry a conversation with me.

Thank you, your loving writer, Sydney.


	3. Story Status

_Ello loves!_

_To all of you who care, I am announcing that this story is no longer endangered, yes, I repeat, no longer endangered. The next chapter will be up soon in the place of this one._

_Thank you for the reviews and votes. _

_-(Newly named) Anime-Ice-Princess_


End file.
